Domesday
Domesday is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-second case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Misty Grove district of Grimsborough. Plot Three days after Rupert infiltrated DreamLife's dome as Mortimer Pickering, he called Jones and the player about a murder in its premises. With a warrant to start the investigation, the team entered the dome and collected the electrocuted body of manager Fred Drucker from one of its platforms. Soon after, the detectives added the disguised Rupert as a suspect in the investigation. Later, security officer Barb Bellamy told them she would be their security detail for the remainder of the investigation. Shortly after, Barb forced them to retreat to Lab 15-J for a security drill. Finally, the team collected enough evidence to apprehend dome architect Dan Scruffinsky for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Dan told the team that Fred was going to falsely report him to CEO Rozetta Pierre for not taking good enough care of the dome, causing him to be fired and Fred to be put in charge of the whole dome. Not wanting to be banished from his dome, Dan had electrocuted Fred with a homemade stun gun. Judge Powell sentenced Dan to 25 years in prison. With their warrant allowing for one more sweep of the dome, Gloria and the player checked Lab 15-J and found a plaque of Rozetta and another man celebrating the dome's opening. Cathy identified the man as scientist Kai Gruber, who was interred in the Bromden Psychiatric Hospital. They talked to the dome therapist, Dr Catherine Kelly, who told the team to ask Kai himself about what led him to be interred. After taking Kai's lava lamp per Dr Kelly's advice, they talked to Kai, who was paranoid of Rozetta tracking him down and hurting him. Meanwhile, Rupert told Jones and the player to take a sample of the meteorite (which was the source of the radiation from under the dome) for analysis. They then took samples from a radiation gauge in the platform, which (per Amir) confirmed that the radiation was extraterrestrial in nature and may even have curative properties. They then went to Dr Ernesto Vega to talk about the radiation, but he refused to answer any questions. After all the events, Jones and the player talked to Rozetta about their findings, but Rozetta simply told them that all their operations were perfectly legal. Later, Rupert contacted the team, only for him to hang up after someone walked into the room he was in. The team then headed to the dome to ensure Rupert's safety. Summary Victim *'Fred Drucker' (found dead inside the dome) Murder Weapon *'DIY Stun Gun' Killer *'Dan Scruffinsky' Suspects C262P1.png|Rozetta Pierre C262P2.png|Rupert in Disguise C262P3.png|Dan Scruffinsky C262P4.png|Barb Bellamy C262P5.png|Ernesto Vega Quasi-suspect(s) C262Q1.png|Catherine Kelly C262Q2.png|Kai Gruber Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer takes multivitamin powder. *The killer plays billiards. *The killer wears a blue shirt. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes C262CS1A.jpg|Platform C262CS1B.jpg|Platform Stairs C262CS2A.jpg|Recreation Room C262CS2B.jpg|Billiard Table C262CS3A.jpg|Lab 15-J C262CS3B.jpg|Robot Work Station Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Platform. (Clues: Broken Camera, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Rozetta Pierre; Victim identified: Fred Drucker) *Ask Rozetta Pierre about the victim. (Prerequisite: Platform investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Recreation Room) *Investigate Recreation Room. (Prerequisite: Rozetta interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bag, Poster Stand) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Victim's Belongings) *Examine Victim's Belongings. (Result: Emergency Evacuation Plan; New Suspect: Dan Scruffinsky) *Question Dan Scruffinsky about working with the victim. (Prerequisite: Emergency Evacuation Plan found) *Examine Poster Stand. (Result: Tournament Results; New Suspect: Rupert in Disguise) *Speak with Rupert about playing billiards against the victim. (Prerequisite: Tournament Results unraveled) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes multivitamin powder) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Agent Barb Bellamy how the victim died on her watch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lab 15-J; Profile updated: Barb knows electronics and takes multivitamin powder) *Investigate Lab 15-J. (Prerequisite: Barb interrogated; Clues: Blackboard, Face Scanner) *Examine Blackboard. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays billiards; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Platform Stairs) *Investigate Platform Stairs. (Prerequisite: Blue Powder analyzed; Clues: Motivational Poster, Toolbox) *Examine Motivational Poster. (Result: Brown Particles) *Examine Brown Particles. (Result: Modeling Clay) *Confront Mr Scruffinsky about defacing the victim's poster. (Prerequisite: Modeling Clay identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Dan knows electronics, takes multivitamin powder and plays billiards, Rozetta plays billiards) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Rozetta takes multivitamin powder) *Question Rozetta about her treatment of the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Rozetta knows electronics) *Examine Face Scanner. (Result: Unlocked Scanner Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Ernesto Vega) *Interrogate Ernesto Vega about the victim snooping around his lab. (Prerequisite: Ernesto Vega identified; Profile updated: Ernesto takes multivitamin powder) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Robot Work Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Gift Box) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pie Chart Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Pie Chart Details) *Ask Dr Vega about the victim's interference with his project. (Prerequisite: Pie Chart Details unraveled) *Question Rupert about his problems with the victim. (Prerequisite: Ernesto interrogated; Profile updated: Rupert plays billiards) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Pacifier) *Analyze Pacifier. (09:00:00) *Ask Agent Bellamy why she gave a pacifier to the victim. (Prerequisite: Pacifier analyzed; Profile updated: Barb plays billiards) *Investigate Billiard Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Game Accessories, Victim's Tie Piece) *Examine Game Accessories. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: DIY Stun Gun; Attribute: The killer wears a blue shirt) *Examine Victim's Tie Piece. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Under the Dome (1/6). (No stars) Under the Dome (1/6) *Speak with Rupert about the meteorite. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Platform. (Prerequisite: Rupert interrogated; Clue: Radiation Gauge) *Examine Radiation Gauge. (Result: Radiation Samples) *Analyze Radiation Samples. (03:00:00) *Ask Dr Vega about the radiation. (Prerequisite: Radiation Samples analyzed) *Investigate Lab 15-J. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome; Clue: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass Picture) *Analyze Glass Picture. (09:00:00) *Speak with Dr Catherine Kelly about Kai Gruber. (Prerequisite: Glass Picture analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Recreation Room. (Prerequisite: Catherine interrogated; Clue: Pile of Pillows) *Examine Pile of Pillows. (Result: Lava Lamp) *Ask Kai Gruber about his time under the dome. (Prerequisite: Lava Lamp found) *Confront Rozetta with our findings. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Eye-Rolling Face) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a portmanteau of the words "dome" and "doomsday". *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Although Jones is the player's partner during the investigation, Gloria is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Misty Grove